Project TOWER
Closure cycle, cycle 4 to the Loop. "...I found out I've never, ever finished a game. Why? I make things far too complex. So, this game is a game about simplicity, gameplay-wise. However, it's made by me, so... It 's not as simple as it's supposed to be. Basically, it's the story of a woman who goes into a tower, a tower with many souls trapped within. As you explore the dungeon you interact with these souls. Gameplay: under tweaks Dungeon design is inspired by "Azure Dreams". Graphics come mostly from Charas Project and from the 2k RTP addon, however some things are done by me, and most of the stuff is customized by me. ...I expect to release a demo in January. (Maybe in 25th december, BUT I DOUBT IT SO SO MUCH.) Well... That's it?" "Hmm... I'm not going to use the common Lv. System from yeolde games. I'm going for something a *LITTLE* more customizable. Hm. So, you gain Exp as usual. From the battles. And a little bit (usually a single EXP) every turn. You have the option of allocating this Exp. to your Lv, to convert it to Bp (currency), to apply it to skills... Some of it is always force on the level, tough. You can choose a "style" for your character to follow - it determines the status he gains when he levels up. Hmm... You can always change it, but it costs Exp. However, it does not restrict anything at all - equipment , etc. And changing it results in a small stat change. A very small one. If Purun goes from Fighter to Spellcaster, to exemplify, her Hp mihgt drop from 110 to 95, her attack from 18 to 15... Her Mp would go up from, say, 7 to 13. Something like that. Based on percentages. You lose or gain about 10% of certain statuses. I'm still thinking on this, I need opinions. Also, regarding skills - Larselle gains them from finding spirits and from Exp. purchases, whereas Purun gains them from Exp and at a Blue! magic like system. I'm thiiiiinking. Also, forgive my poor english. >:" "After getting dissappointed with rm2k's battle events more and more, I decided to ditch out completely the skills from this game. Theyre gonna be implemented in Project Rose. Later. Probably by 2012 ROFL So, no skills. You can't do buth with these battle events. I thought they were pretty much the same as rm2k3's ones. (I didn't know how to properly customize the DBS when I used 2k. Maybe I still don't know ROFL but whatever, I'll do my best.) Custom levelling successfully implemented for Larselle. Just a matter of copypaste for Purun. Formula: Exp for next level (immediately calculated after changing level) Wich means this is very very random. The initial exp for Larselle even ranges from 18 to 22! I like that random flavor. Stat growth is also a somewhat randomized. (and there are many forms of stat-growth on level ups, pretty much a FFTesque stat system) Do you think this is a good formula? Do I need to change? I find this fun... And you're able to expend exp in other things, rather than LvUps." Category:Game Category:Projects